Giving in
by i really love RAY KON
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP! What if Hitomi catches Van with Millerna after 2 years without seeing him? What if hitomi is so upset that she sleeps with allen. It's a 1 big Cheat fest! later couples may change. Adult scenes involved
1. Default Chapter

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!! This is my first escaflowne fic. I hope you'll like it. *_* Enjoy.  
  
"." Speaking '.' thinking  
  
~2 year after Hitomi left from Gaea to the mystic moon~  
  
It had been 2 years since Hitomi had left Gaea to the mystic moon.  
  
"I miss you so much Hitomi." Van said to himself sitting on the damp rooftop. "One day I know you'll come back to me. I'll be waiting for you." He said looking up at the luminous mystic moon, which looked beautiful in the mysterious night sky.  
  
"You really miss her a lot don't you?" Van jumped at who was questioning him a turned around quickly to find Millerna smiling at him warmly.  
  
"Damn it Millerna don't sneak up at me like that."  
  
"Sorry, just wanted to check up on you. I was worried." She said sitting down next to Von.  
  
"Well I'm fine. You don't need to worry."  
  
"Oh but I do. You haven't eaten well lately. You need your energy and I've noticed that every night you go up here. Von you know you can talk to me anytime you want."  
  
"I don't want to talk about anything. Like I said I'm fine and you don't need to worry about Me." His voice rose higher than before.  
  
"But." Millerna was cut off by Van that was now shouting at her.  
  
"Fuck off Millerna just go away. I just want to be left alone ok."  
  
"Well excuse me for being worried." She got up and began to walk off. 'I love it when he's angry.' She thought to herself with a smile on the corner of her mouth.  
  
"I must pull myself together. I'm putting my anger on Millerna and she hasn't done anything wrong to me. Man, I need a shower." He got up from the spot he was sitting on and headed to the shower room  
  
~Shower room~  
  
Van entered and turned on the shower not knowing that someone was watching him from the open door. Taking in every single detail of his wet, well built body. 'Damn he's so hot. I want to touch you like no one has ever touched you before.' She thought gasping a bit. 'How I wish I could fuck you senseless, so senseless that you wouldn't even know you were being fucked. If only I can kiss you from head to toe. That, day will come. I guarantee it.'  
  
"Shit he's coming out." Malerna said aloud and ran out of the room.  
  
"Is anyone there?" He came out of the shower and put his towel around his waist looking around and no one was there to be seen. "I swear I just heard Millerna's voice. Must be my imagination."  
  
~Van's room~  
  
Van put his sleeveless top and his brown trousers back on and fell flat on his bed. "Maybe I should just forget about you Hitomi. You probably found someone already and forgotten about me. Well, I guess this is goodbye." Von said softly closing his eyes so the waterfall of tears building up wouldn't slide downs his cheeks. He wiped the tears that finally slid down and got up from his position to switch off his lamp. He pulled his cover up to his waist and fell deep into peaceful siesta.  
  
~12.50am~  
  
Millerna slowly opened Van's door quite quickly knowing that he would be asleep. She tip toed unhurriedly towards his bed and took out two handcuffs. She locked one of the handcuff on each wrist to the bedpost and positioned herself on top of him. Van felt quite a heavy weight on top of him. He squinted his eyes and gradually opened it completely and gasped at whom he had seen.  
  
"What the fucks do you think your doing?" Van shouted. "It's 12.50 in the morning."  
  
"I want you Van and I know you want me too." Millerna said sounding drunk.  
  
"No I want Hito." Millerna placed her hand on his lips.  
  
"Your gonna be mine Van."  
  
"Have you been drinking?" Millerna ignored Van's question and ripped off his red sleeveless top and began placing kisses down his broad chest. Van let out a long moan. He tried to get up but the cuffs were keeping him down including her weight. Millerna tugged his trousers down and his boxer shorts. She moved herself lower and began circling her tongue around the end of his manhood. Van was moving about like crazy from all the pleasure he was getting from her. 'Hitomi never made me feel like this before' he thought. He didn't want to feel like this but he couldn't help it. He felt so lonely for the past few years and wanted a little comfort. Millerna smiled at how he was reacting and knew she was winning him. She unzipped her pink frilly dress and slowly began brushing herself against van. He felt a jolt in his stomach and felt the urge to touch her all over and kiss her as wildly as wild can get. She removed her silky black bra and panties and rubbed herself again up and down his chest. Van couldn't take anymore of this and arched his back up yelling,  
  
"Ok I want you badly just take these handcuffs off!"  
  
"I knew you'd come through." Millerna grinned wickedly and took the keys from the pocket on her dress and unlocked the two handcuffs. Van smiled at her and placed his hand on her curved hips. Van moved Millerna closer to him and thrust his erected shaft inside of her making her moan so loud that her moan echoed around the room. She lowered down to him and brushed her breasts hard against his chest up to his mouth allowing him to suck one biting it gently then moved to the other one sucking it as if he was a vacuum sucking up dirt. His trust grew even harder making her moan even louder. The headboard banging into the wall gradually banged even faster and louder as the pace became faster. Sweat coating them became more obvious to see as they moved in perfect rhythm.  
  
"Millerna you don't know what you're doing to me." Van yelled as she slid her fingers through his black silky hair. This was driving him wild. He began kissing her slipping his tongue inside of her mouth wrestling each other madly. The final strong thrust was set making her scream.  
  
"Yes!" Millerna yell as she collapsed on top of Van exhausted. The sheets were sticking on to them.  
  
"D-that w-was amazing Millerna. You k-know, you're h-hard to say no too." Van panted and stuttered at the same time while stroking Millerna's hair.  
  
"I guess it's a talent." Millerna looked up at von and smiled at each other forgetting about Hitomi both fell peacefully asleep.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Hitomi I'm glad your back." Allen said.  
  
"It's glad to be back Allen. I've missed all of you. So where's Van?"  
  
"He's probably still asleep." Allen answered.  
  
"I'll go and surprise him then with the presents I bought for him." Hitomi said smiling.  
  
"He missed you a lot you know."  
  
"Yeah I missed him too but now since I finished school on earth I can now stay here longer."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going up to see him now."  
  
"Ok then. See you later." Hitomi headed upstairs to Van's room. She wore a white sleeveless top with a red flower on it and a pink mini skirt. She had now grown her hair past shoulder length and has grown much taller. She had a big smile across her face and opened the door.  
  
"Van I'm ba...ck." her eyes were wide looking at the sight of her good friend and her boyfriend kissing so passionately.  
  
"Van." Hitomi said almost whispering.  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
A/N - Well, that's about it for now. Thanx 4 reading I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions or anything like that plez tell me but NO FLAMES. Reviews would be nice if you want to review that is, anywaz until the next chapter I'll see you later. ^_^ 


	2. chapter 2

A/N Thanx 4 the reviews I really appreciate it. It makes me feel so special to know that people actually read and like my stories so thanx again but it's a shame that the 3 reviews I got isn't there anymore because my story was removed because the summary wasn't G rated and on top of that I'm really pissed off because they stopped doing escaflowne in London. AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Cough, cough* ouch my throat hurts now, I guess I better get on with the story then. Hope you like it. Love you guys ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"." Speaking '.' thinking  
  
"Van." Hitomi said almost whispering.  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
"How could you do this to me Van. I thought you loved me." She said through gritted teeth and tears almost falling down. She then turned to Millerna. "And as for you my so called friend, you knew that me and Van were together and you slept with him anyway. What kind of fucking friend are you. Did you do this to hurt me or what?"  
  
"Get real Hitomi. Not everything is about you. Maybe I liked him even before you did but kept it by myself. Maybe I tried to believe that I liked Allen but really I liked Van and no Hitomi I didn't try to hurt your feelings I just love Van is that a crime. Just face it he wants me and not you. Maybe your not as attractive as you thought you were." Millerna said smirking.  
  
"You bitch!!" Hitomi shouted and sprinted to Millerna pushing her down on the floor Hitomi hitting her everywhere as possible and Millerna trying to hit back. Tears were falling down Hitomi's cheeks of anger. She couldn't believe Millerna could actually be so different towards her after only two years. The two girls were rolling around on the floor fighting with such strength. Von quickly got out of the bed and rushed to stop the fight. He pulled Hitomi off of Millerna who was bleeding on the lip and tried to settle her down. Hitomi hit the hands that belonged to Van off her shoulders.  
  
" Don't touch me Van! I hate you; I hate you for being unfaithful. I hate you for being you!" Hitomi shouted. "So, do you love that hoe?" Malerna was running towards her but van held an arm out in front of her stopping her from going near Hitomi.  
  
"She's not a hoe and I don't know. Well Maybe. Yes." Hitomi stared at von unbelievingly. "Hitomi you got to understand that it's been too long. I thought you were never coming back. I didn't mean it to be this way, not for us."  
  
"Van you made it this way. I don't think I can ever forgive you, ever. Here take this, today was supposed to be special but it's ruined. Have a nice life." Hitomi threw the bag at Van and left the room leaving Van to stare at the closed door. He opened the bag and found a gold plated watch with four diamonds on each corner and on the back was engraved,  
  
'You mean so much to me Von. I'll love you always.'  
  
"Hitomi." Von whispered. He began to run to find her when Millerna grabbed Van's arm.  
  
"Van just leave it, that bitch isn't worth It." She took the watch from his had and threw it on the bed. Millerna pulled him closer and kissed his neck continuously. He turned towards Millerna.  
  
"I didn't know you felt like this Millerna. I really did believe that you loved him."  
  
"I didn't know you loved me."  
  
"Well I didn't know myself until now Millerna and I meant it I really do love you.  
  
"Me too Van." Millerna gave him a tight hug and Van smiled a bit but still felt quite uncomfortable without Hitomi.  
  
~Living room~  
  
Hitomi slowly walked clouded with depression not noticing that Marle was watching her. Marle stood in front of Hitomi.  
  
"What's a matter Hitomi? Why are you crying?" Hitomi completely ignored her. She snapped out of her trance when she bumped into Marle.  
  
"Marle watch where you're going!" Hitomi barked.  
  
"You bumped into me you silly bitch now what's wrong?" Marle asked.  
  
"It's nothing just leave me alone." Hitomi mumbled.  
  
"Your crying so there must be something wrong and I want to know." Marle demand.  
  
"Marle just get lost."  
  
"How rude I will not get lost."  
  
"Well you should you annoying fucking cat. I just want to be alone." She said hastily.  
  
She began walking down the long candlelit hallway lost in her thoughts. 'I hate you so much Van. I feel like killing you right now but I guess I can't keep going like this. Couldn't it be someone else apart from Millerna? The sight of you and her together is still running through my head, making me feel like throwing up from disgust and anger. Both of you have betrayed me and you'll regret for how you have made me feel, I guarantee it.' Hitomi suddenly felt herself growing hot, full of anger, tears falling down more rapidly. She felt two hands placed on her shoulders as instantly look up to see whom it was. Allen looked at her worriedly. He wiped off a falling tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"Why the tears."  
  
"V-van cheated on me with M-Millerna." Hitomi couldn't bare to say their names. Allen pulled Hitomi to a warm embrace. Hitomi cried even harder.  
  
"Just let it all out Hitomi. He doesn't deserve a girlfriend like you; he's not worth the bother as for Millerna that slut she doesn't deserve a friend like you. It will be all right now you've got me." Hitomi gradually stopped crying and force a smile at Allen.  
  
"Thanks Allen. Your always there for me, why is that?"  
  
"Well that's because I care a lot about you. You mean a lot to me." Allen said softly.  
  
"I care about you too Allen." Both of them were looking deeply at each other's eyes not wanting to stop. Slowly there lips drew together like magnets and both shared a warm, passionate kiss. Hitomi didn't feel too comfortable kissing Allen but carried on anyway. Slowly there lips drew away from each other both a bit red on the face.  
  
"Come on, we'll talk in my room." Allen said and led Hitomi to his room.  
  
A/N That's all for now. Thanks for the reviews and I'm looking forward for the ones in future. See ya later 


	3. Is this what I want

Yeah I know what you're thinking 'what took you so long'. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I had majors writers block. Thank you all for reviewing and thanks for voting, it helped a lot. By the way if you don't like A/H fics or any other pairing I put on my fic DO NOT READ. I've wrote it nice and clearly so you have been warned. Anyways like I said thanks for the reviews.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter 3~ is this what I want?  
  
~.~ Italics  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
"Come on, we'll talk in my room." Allen said and led Hitomi to his room.  
  
~Allen's room~  
  
Allen grabbed Hitomi's arm and pulled her down on the bed.  
  
"Allen get off of me now!" Hitomi shouted.  
  
"I thought you wanted this." Allen said looking a bit confused.  
  
"No, I don't want this Allen. You only said that you wanted to talk not have sex. You know I still love Van." Hitomi said lifting herself up from Allen's grip.  
  
"We just kissed didn't that mean anything?"  
  
"I like you Allen but not in that way. I'm sorry." Allen let go of Hitomi and endeavoured a fake smile.  
  
"Yeah I knew you would say that."  
  
"So are we still friends?"  
  
"Oh yeah, friends." 'You must be joking. Friends my ass'.  
  
"That's good." Hitomi smiled.  
  
"So, Would you like a drink?"  
  
"I'll have a lemonade thank you. (D'you Get it, lemon-ade lemonade.*silence* never mind.)" Allen went out the room to the kitchen and filled it with lemon squash putting some kind of powdery substance in it and mixed it together with the lemony liquid.  
  
He entered back into the room with two glasses of lemon squash and handed one to Hitomi. She drank a bit and placed it down on the table. Just seeing Hitomi drink it made Allen smirk.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Allen asked gazing at Hitomi as she finished her drink.  
  
"Well you suggested we should talk so you find something to talk about." Hitomi said yawning.  
  
"O.k. how about me and you." Allen said still smirking.  
  
"Allen *yawn* there's no me and you. I told you I love *yawn* Van. In the past there could have been but not now, not *yawn* when. not when I." Hitomi eyes slowly began to close. She tried to force both eyes open "Allen what's going on? I wasn't this tired earlier. Alle." Before she finished her question she passed out. Her last vision was Allen walking towards her. (Muaha ha)  
  
~12 minutes later~  
  
Hitomi gradually woke up to find some kind of heavy weight on top of her and firm arms holding her wrists down on the bed. Her Vision was indefinite but she knew whom the strong yet nice scent belonged too, Allen's long golden locks brushed Hitomi's face.  
  
"Allen why are you doing this. I thought we were friends, I thought you wanted to be friends." Hitomi asked scarcely speaking. A few sharp tears slide down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"Friendship is not all I wanted from you Hitomi. Are you too blind to see that? Ever since I seen you I wanted you. Not anybody else but you. You mean the world to me and I never really wanted you to go with Van. It got me so angry and I guess I just hushed it up, hiding my feelings for you. You make me feel so happy when I'm around you."  
  
"Allen please."  
  
"No Hitomi just listen to me. I want you Hitomi, I just want you to want me too. You don't know how much I care for you, how much I love you."  
  
"Allen I don't feel the same way. I love you but only as a friend. You can't force me to love you differently. I'm sorry"  
  
"Bull shit! Just shut the hell up! Your not sorry one bit. I bet you like this, enjoying me telling my feeling to you, don't you? You know, I don't like being rejected."  
  
" No but."  
  
"But you don't know Hitomi. You may think you've felt rejected just because Van cheated on you with Millerna and to tell you the truth I don't really care about the whole fucking situation. In truth I'm glad, I'm glad that you and Van are going your separate ways and I'm glad I don't have to see that pathetic, shitty couple hugging and kissing. It makes me sick to my stomach just seeing him touch you. This afternoon when you told me Van cheated on you I felt a little no, a lot of bliss. My insides tremble of happiness. Ha! Van doesn't deserve you. You need a ~real~ man, you ~need~ me." Hitomi began to boil up.  
  
"Get off of me you bastard! I don't ~need~ you for anything. I hate you! How could you say those things to me? You say you love me yet what you just said to me really hurt my feelings. That isn't love. You would care about my feelings if you loved me but no you don't do you! Damn you Allen! Get away from me, stay away from me and GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!" Hitomi's voice echoed around the room drawing Allen back a bit. The Small tears falling down her rosy cheeks increased. Allen placed a hand on her left cheek wiping the tears, which were still sliding down. Hitomi pushed Allen's hand away and attempted to push him back. He budged a bit but he was determined to stay on top of her. Allen grabbed her arms and placed it back down on the bed. "I hate you!" Hitomi screamed.  
  
"Oh, you love me. If not I'm gonna make you love me and I don't care how long it takes."  
  
"Allen can I just go to the toilet then we can talk." Allen paused for a while but he got up to let her through to the bathroom but with fast speed she ran the opposite way. Before Hitomi could reach the door Allen sped passed her quickly get in her way?  
  
"Nice try Hitomi. You know, you nearly had me fooled." Allen smirked. "But I'm never fooled."  
  
"Just let me go please. You won't make me love you by doing this."  
  
"Yes I will." Allen placed both hands on her shoulders and slammed her to the door kissing her neck like a hungry dog. Hitomi couldn't help but whimper. She didn't have any control, not even a bit. She was helpless. Hitomi tried to push him away but he didn't budge he just, kept kissing her.  
  
"Allen stop! Let me go!" she shouted.  
  
"Zip it!" Allen shouted cupping her chin. "We don't want people to hear you do we." Allen grabbed both of Hitomi's wrists in one hand and pinned them criss- crossed above her head. "You have no clue what I'm capable of."  
  
Hitomi looked at Allen as if she didn't know him anymore. Both stood there in silence looking at each other one angry yet anxious and the other with the look full of lust and determination. A few minutes later Hitomi broke the silence.  
  
"So what ~are~ you capable of?" she asked quietly. Allen's grip on Hitomi's arm increased as he pressed his body against hers.  
  
"You look tense Hitomi. Don't be afraid of little old me. I won't bite." He smirked ignoring her question. He began taking his clothes off one by one still holding on to Hitomi's wrists. Hitomi still trying to struggle against the force of his strength but all of her attempts that night had failed. Hitomi screamed again making her voice echo around the room. Hastily Allen slapped her across her face making her scream loud with surprise.  
  
"Could you be quiet damn it! People will hear you!" Allen shouted. His expression suddenly showed sympathy as he stared at the hazel haired girl. Seeing her so sad made him feel like holding her in his arms and making everything in her world better for her but then again she probably would kick him or slapped him, anything to hurt him since it was partly his fault for making her this way. Hitomi felt weak and tired. The fight was over she, lost. All she needed was to buy more time. The best solution in her situation was to talk. Allen's grip loosened and Hitomi's arms fell by her sides. She placed one hand on the red patch glowing on her cheek and turned her focus on Allen.  
  
"Oh big deal Allen! You make it sound like it's a bad thing! Why won't you just let me go you asshole! You don't own me!"  
  
"I just want you to admit it that you love me. I know you do."  
  
"Leave me alone, I don't." Once again Allen cupped her chin forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Look at me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me then I'll let you go." Hitomi looked at him with aggravated eyes.  
  
"I don't love you." Silence filled the warm room. Neither of them wanted to speak or look at each other at that moment. Allen stepped back away from Hitomi.  
  
"A promise is a promise. You can go now you're free." Allen said calmly. Hitomi still stood in the same place where Allen had left her. "I thought you wanted to leave."  
  
"Before I go I need to ask you a question."  
  
"Fire away." Allen said simply.  
  
"Did you put anything in my drink."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe? Is that a yes or a no?" Hitomi said irritated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Allen how could you. You drugged me didn't you?"  
  
"So I drugged you, sue me. You make it sound like it's a bad thing."  
  
"Your making it sounds like it's normal. It's a bad thing if drug someone just to get what you want."  
  
"I had no choice. Your too stubborn and scared to get close to me."  
  
"I'm not scared."  
  
"Prove it." Allen placed a hand underneath Hitomi's shirt running a finger up and down her back. Hitomi took a deep breath closing her eyes.  
  
"Allen."she said softly almost whispering his name.  
  
"You want to leave?" Allen's fingers travelled from her back to her chest stroking it slowly and circling around her stomach.  
  
"Allen please."  
  
"Stop? No ones stopping you to go. If you want to leave it's fine by me but if you want to stay well. that's even better."  
  
"You're stopping me to go."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You just are by doing this to me."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"You know, seducing me."  
  
"How am.."  
  
"Could you stop teasing and kiss me." Allen placed his hand on her back pulling her even closer to him and crushed his soft moist lips with hers. And there it happened the kiss that Allen had been waiting for, the long, passionate one. Slowly they both drew apart with a smile.  
  
"That was amazing." Hitomi breathlessly said.  
  
"You think that's amazing do you? Well you haven't seen anything yet." Allen grabbed Hitomi's arm and dragged her to his bed and began kissing again. Quickly both began to take their clothes off as if they were waiting to forever. Hitomi placed herself on top of Allen stroking his broad chest.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
"I can and I'm glad."  
  
"You know today has been weirdoOwWW!" Hitomi felt a strong thrust. She glared at Allen.  
  
"What. I'm not a patient guy so just be quiet. You talk too much." Allen said examining her body.  
  
"Allen leaned over trailing her tongue over Allen's lips. Slowly she made it into a bottomless kiss. Allen slipped his tongue into her mouth making her tremble. Both tongues began wrestling each other determined to win their little match. Allen trusts his shaft into Hitomi succeeding her to tilt backwards moaning with satisfaction.  
  
"More." She whimpered. Thrusting again Allen watched Hitomi as she gripped the sheets behind. Allen gazed at her glowing beauty. " Keep going."  
  
"Now you know what you've been missing. The last overwhelming thrust was placed and both collapsed on the chaotic bed.  
  
" I really needed. that." Hitomi panted. Moments later they both fell quietly asleep. A sudden knock on the door was heard but not by Allen or Hitomi.  
  
"What was all the shouting about Allen?" Merle opened the door and found the two sleeping figures on the bed.  
  
"What a bitch. I knew she was no good." Merle slammed the door behind her waking the two up.  
  
"What was that?" Allen said wearily.  
  
"Don't matter just go back to sleep." And so he did arms wrapped around Hitomi. Both sleeping into a deep a peaceful slumber without the slightest clue of what was ahead of them tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N well, I tried my best. Tell me what you think of it. Until then I'll see ya soon  
  
~R@y's @ngel~ ^_~' 


	4. Don't leave, I love you

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Before I start this chap I would like to say thank you to Kimmy1232 and Crastal Diamond chapter 3and thanks to whoever's reading @_@. One more thing, I'm gonna change my name soon so watch out for that. Let me start shall I?  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Why D'you hurt me so? Don't leave; I love you (*_*').  
  
~Morning~  
  
Slowly the sun appeared blinding the eyes of which belonged to the 17 year old. She quickly yet quietly tiptoed towards the door making not as much sound as she thought she would.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Hitomi flinched as she heard the voice of the once sleeping prince. "Your up early."  
  
"Well. I thought I'd take a walk."  
  
"I'll come with you." Allen pulled the sheets from over him revealing his naked self. Hitomi blushed "We need to talk don't you think?"  
  
"No it's fine, really. I just want to be by myself for now."  
  
"Yeah. sure. Are you trying to avoid me Hitomi because if you are then tell me why. Your thinking of Van."  
  
"Allen I just need time by myself o.k." Allen signalled and pulled the sheets over him. Hitomi gave him a smile and left the room. Hitomi closed her eyes and leaned against Allen's door and sighed. She took off down the stairs realising merle looking hostile, staring directly at her as she walked down. Hitomi tried to ignore it.  
  
"Guess what Hitomi."  
  
"What."  
  
"Bitch" Merle hissed as she walked passed Hitomi up the stairs. ' What's that about.?'  
  
~In van's room~  
  
"What do you want Merle." van said lying on his bed.  
  
"Allen and Hitomi slept together. I'm not lying, honest. She cheated on you. She doesn't care about you. Not even your feelings. She used you." There was a short pause.  
  
"So"  
  
"So? Van don't you get it she's, unreliable. An untrustworthy whore. Her mum didn't raise her properly. She's probably a whore herself.  
  
"Well so am I."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"I slept with Millerna and she caught me on the act. I'm never gonna forgive myself Merle. If you had seen her face when she walked in you could've felt what she was thinking like I did."  
  
"Van."  
  
"I'm such a fucking idiot for letting it go that far but then again she handcuffed me. Now you tell me that I'm not untrustworthy." Merle was gob smacked now. She never would've thought he would do that to anyone. Van somehow knew what she was thinking. I guess he was thinking the same thing too. He could feel the disapproval coming from her. " I need some air." He said and left the room leaving Merle by herself.  
  
~At breakfast~  
  
Millerna sat down eating on the breakfast table until she spotted Van.  
  
"Morning sweetheart, did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Piss off."  
  
~Garden~  
  
Hitomi sat silently deep in thought not knowing that someone was behind her.  
  
"Did you do it for revenge or what? Did you do it to hurt me?" Hitomi quickly got up and yelled,  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me Van? I don't anything to do with you!" She was power walking further down the garden.  
  
"You and Allen! Are you together? Is that why you slept with him!" Van yelled out to her.  
  
"That's none of your business! We're not together remember?"  
  
"It has everything to do with me Hitomi! I love you!  
  
~Breakfast~  
  
"Morning Millerna." Allen found a chair opposite her and sat down. "Where's Hitomi?"  
  
"In her room sulking. Picturing Van and me together. Cursing me. One of them should be right.  
  
"Millerna that was one of the worst thing you could've possibly done to her. You're supposed to be good friends."  
  
"Oh bite me. Doesn't anyone care about my feelings? I love Van too. For quite a while now and I had to watch them together. Van doesn't want her simple as that. Yeah I was her friend but not anymore am I?"  
  
"You've changed a lot. You used to be so caring.  
  
"Yeah, well everyone changes don't they."  
  
"I know it's none of my business to say this but aren't you too old for Van."  
  
"You're right it's none of your business. It's the love that counts and I know he loves me as much as I love him."  
  
"Well if you hurt Hitomi then it's my business."  
  
"Whatever." Millerna said annoyed. "You're just butting in because your still likes keen on her."  
  
"That you'll never know."  
  
~Garden~  
  
Those last few words made her cringe. Not only cringe but feel like throwing up. Her blood was now boiling. As soon as she heard what he had said she wanted to get as far away as possible so she began to run.  
  
"How can you love me you bastard! I bet you don't even know the meaning of love do you? You just say it to make someone love you but you don't love her. That's sick, really sick! It's a game to you isn't it to get someone in bed. You men, you're all a like. Just want a woman for there body. Well you know what, this woman's not falling for your dirty tricks." Hitomi was now fuming, red faced. She hated him so much and wanted him to know it yet, she knew she still loved him if that makes sense. It was her time to hurt. Van ran towards her and grabbed her arm. "Don't touch me!" she said looking dangerously in his eyes. Van now knew that she didn't want him, so much that she'll do anything to get away from him. Her eyes told everything. "You know I did, maybe still do love you but I'll get over it. Allen and I, yeah we slept together and you know what? It was first-class. Better than you could ever make me feel. His shaft inside of me felt from heaven and back. Him touching me felt so good! You touching me just make me flinch. Your dinky shaft couldn't possibly measure up to his!" Hitomi was now crying.  
  
"Most men would jump at the chance of bedding someone straight after their girlfriend had left. Two years I've waited and haven't bedded anyone since until now. I was miserable and Millerna was there. I didn't do it to hurt you but I'm sure you slept with Allen to hurt me. I love you and I mean it."  
  
"Well it's too late now I'm going back to the mystic moon and your not going to stop me so just forget about everything we had. Go with you shaft guzzling bitch and get out of my life because I'm not coming back." Hitomi took her pendent out of her pocket and pointed it up to the sky. A long bright streak of white light surrounded Hitomi and lifted her up to the pale blue sky. She took a last look at van that looked like he had tears running down her face. Hitomi closed her eyes. She couldn't bare the sight. Seeing him so sad made it too painful to look. She had never seen him cry and now she had she never wanted to see that sad face again. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She jumped as she saw her mum looking so closely at her.  
  
"Are you o.k?" her mum asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, fine." She said wiping the tears from her face.  
  
~Gaea~  
  
Van was still looking up at the sky even though Hitomi had already left. As he watched a shiny pink object fell from the sky and landed on the moist grass. There laid the small pendent, Hitomi's pendent.  
  
A/N well that's all for now, hope you enjoyed it. See you guys later! 


	5. There's no turning back

Um yeah! I'm back! I just can't believe it's been like… a year? Since I last updated? Away from the world of writers block at last. Well, while some of you had to go back to school this August I was busy enjoying myself in Orlando. When I was there I decided that I needed to start progress on this fic so when I came back on Tuesday I picked it up from there.

So….yay! tell me what you think about this chap by reviewing or emailing me! I'd love to hear what you all think! I'd also like to thank:

**_Kimmy1232, Crastal Diamond, Carpenter&KNIGHTMARE&MarilynMa, Shizuka Ishida, Sweetthang-37, Vixen and Maria for reviewing while I was away you lovely ppl. It's much appreciated!_**

And for Maria's question (if it was a question or if you were just hinting) you might know but unfortunately I don't so….let's improvise!

On with long awaited chapter 5

**Chapter 5**- There's no turning back

**Gaea  
**

Van was still looking up at the sky even though Hitomi had already left. As he watched a shiny pink object fell from the sky and landed on the moist grass. There laid the small pendent, Hitomi's pendent.

**Hitomi'sPOV**

What has come over me? Will this relationship last if we just… keep on hurting each other like this? Van was like a best friend, more than that.

Is he my best friend? He was my only reason staying. Because not only was he my best friend, he was my angel. The person that I can trust, could trust.

Should I go back? Back to Gaea.

Back to him. Back to Allen.

Allen…

the man I hurt Van with.

The man I slept with.

Was it to get back at Van?

How can I stoop so low?

What has come over me?

**Van's POV**

It had been days since Hitomi had left. Why? Because of me.

Who else?

I just can't get over the things she said. The words that I never thought I would hear coming from her mouth. The hurt, the pain, and the hate blatantly seeping through each and every sentence she yelled at me.

I've blown it!

I know I have! And she isn't coming back! I know she isn't!

So why is it that I still wait for her…?

"Van!" Van woke up. Sitting up swiftly noticing the light to bright for even him to open his eyes.

"What!" he snapped. He wasn't in the mood this morning for anyone, even Merle.

Merle took a step back taking a good look at him. She stared at his face noticing how frustrated he looked and how tired he's been looking lately.

"Um…You were supposed to meet Millerna in a while." Van rolled his eyes. "You told me to wake you up." Van said annoyed.

Van stood up and was about to leave the room but stopped and looked at Merle. He tried to give her a reassuring smile when he saw the worried look on her face knowing that it probably looked more like a frown than a friendly smile. Mumbling something about women he left the bright room.

Merle sat there for a while.

'What can I do? The only person that can make him happy again is not Millerna. Look at him now! Does he look happy?

Never with her.

Hitomi.'

As much as she didn't like that idea she had to concede that she noticed when Hitomi was around Van was at his best.

As much as she hated to admit it she couldn't even bring a smile on his face anymore. Not even one hint of happiness.

She had let him down, for even trying to break the once inseparable pair apart in the first place. His ray of light.

Those years ago…

And to think that if she did become that obsessed in breaking them up; caught up in her whirl wind of uncontrollable jealousy she would have been abandoned by her only family.

Not even realising that her herself would've been depressed because she would've been pushed aside by his none stop mood swings and his hate towards her. How would he have relied on her then?

That was the only way then. To bring her back

Hitomi won't come back though.

Not for Van.

"How can someone bring out so much emotion out of me?" Van stood still forgetting that he was in the shower, hot water pouring heavily on his head as he looked down, staring into space.

"I've had enough! How pathetic are you!" Van jumped as he heard Merle screeching at him like there's no tomorrow.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Call yourself a man huh? Well at the moment I doubt you are coz your sure acting real feminine!" she paused trying to find any reaction to her words. Nothing. "Can you hear yourself? Hitomi is gone! End of!" Van stared at her for a while before stepping out of the shower. Merle turned around quickly before she said anything else. Her cheeks obviously showing her embarrassment.

'He sure _is_ a man…'

"Do you love her." Her voice softened a bit trying to sound more concerned.

"You know I do. That's a bit obvious!"

"Then what are you going to do about it. Why are you still here?"

"I ..."

"You got the pendent right?" Merle cut him off. Van nodded.

'How did she know?'

"Then what are you going to do about it? Drown yourself in your self pity? Think about it, if you go now then there's a huge chance that she'll for give you and take you back." Van kept silent indicating for her to go on. "If you don't then she might find another loser to waste her time on." Van smiled a bit, even if it was the harsh reality Merle was happy to cheer him up. "And anyways she's partly to blame, running away from her problems."

"But I…"

"And before you say anything it doesn't mean that if you do something then she has to do it back. It takes two. Well, four in your case." She giggled. "No-ones right, your both to blame."

Merle gave him a smile that a mother would've given her son, proud of uplifting his mood. There was a brief silence between the two as Van began to realise his mistakes and stupidity of not running after her as soon as he saw the pink necklace falling down.

Merle walked towards Van wrapping her soft arms around him concealing in the warmth of his chest ignoring the moistness. Van looked down at this strange girl grabbing his towel before wrapping his arms around her small body. "You know I care about you. Just make yourself happy then I'll be happy."

"You really do surprise me sometimes." He mumbled burying his face in her hair before kissing it gently. Van held her away from him and glanced at her face before letting her go.

"Thanks Merle. What would I do without you?" He smiled warmly.

"Keep asking yourself that." She giggled for a split second. "Now go before you waste anymore time."

Merle nudged him gently. Taking the suggestion tenderly Van walked into his room and within 10 minutes he was fully dressed holding Hitomi's pendent.

Following Van to the garden she stood back as he lifted the pendent up towards the sky.

"I'll miss you." Van heard and turned around.

"I know. I'll miss you too." He smiled her voice barely audible as the magnificent white stream of light fell upon him, surrounding him and lifting him up towards his destination.

The Mystic Moon.

Hitomi turned towards the window gazing out of it, rain pouring since last night as she absently began fiddling with her soft fingers.

"2.00 and it's still raining." She mumbled to herself.

Off guard her head snapped towards her bedroom window as it slowly began to open. Alarmed she stood at the opposite end of her bed too scared of her thoughts of the possibilities of what this person could do to her. The tall dark build let itself freely in and moved itself directly in front of her and out of nowhere arms wrapped around her small waist. Hitomi instinctively closed her eyes seeming it was the only reaction she could do at that moment.

"W-what do you want." She forced herself to whisper. Expecting no answer she opened her eyes to find the figure leaning down to her right ear, parts of his features viewed just for a few moments before he leaned altogether, his hot breath hitting her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"It's me." Hitomi's hand reached for her lamp and not to her surprise she knew who it was.

"I don't believe this! After all I said and you still don't get it!" she yelled.

"It's called love Hitomi, try it." Van shoved down his hood and took off his soaking blue jacket tossing it on the floor.

Hitomi stared at it for a while trying to finding words to say. A sudden lump set itself in her throat making it hard to talk.

"How did you get here?" she gently said.

"With this." Van let go of her waist and rummaged through his pocket taking out her pendent and holding it out in front of her. As soon as he did so she snatched it off him disgusted that she allowed herself to misplace it in the first place.

"I think that belongs to me." She said frostily.

"Why would you want it back? It's not as if your coming back now are you?"

"That's right." She said taking a step back from him. Van moved closer.

"But if you keep it then how am _I_ supposed to go back?" Van smirked. She growled getting annoyed with him all of a sudden.

"Take it then! Just leave! And burn the damn thing! I don't want you here! And get it through your thick head that I DON'T WANT CHEATERS IN MY LIFE! You've got your hoe now see to her!" glaring directly at Van hatefully she turned away from his deep stare, a hint of hurt displaying for just a second in his eyes and directed her glare to the floor.

"Hitomi..." Van drew her closer to him holding her in his arms. She inhaled his scent deeply not getting enough of him and almost giving in to the familiar sensation that once burned inside of her. "That night, I don't know why I said I loved her… I don't think I ever did and I know I was such a bitch in saying it.

I'm so sorry for everything I have put you through. I love you and I don't know how I'll love anyone else, ever." A small smile began to form on the corners of her lips. She loved the way he did that loving boyfriend thing.

"Van I can't live…."

"Let me finish." He mumbled holding her tighter trailing his fingers up and down her bare back. Feeling this she closed her eyes and warmed to his embrace. "I need you in my life Hitomi. If I don't have you then what have I got? But you have to realise that it takes two to make a relationship work and also takes two to cheat. Well, four in our case." He smirked. Hitomi looked up at him.

"Was that supposed to be a joke!" she growled unsure of what to think.

"What ever you want it to be. I'm willing to forgive if you are." He chuckled trying to lift up the mood a notch. Without succeeding he saw how her face changed from soft to almost completely fuming.

"Everything's a joke to you isn't it! Get out you son of a…"

"Hey leave my mother out of this." He smiled letting go of her and slumped himself on her double bed.

"Out!"

"Talk about mood swings." Hitomi was surprised at his actions let alone the things that came out of his mouth. Slowly she began to calm down, tears threatening to fall from her hazel brown orbs.

"Are you trying to get me angry?" she paused seeing no sign of response. "Why won't you just leave?" she said calmly.

"Don't you get it… no." Van stared determined to win his fight for her. Hitomi was inwardly furious but somewhat loving him even more than she thought she could. All she said to him and he won't give up, won't stop loving her. And all the things he said that he hasn't said to her before. All the things that most men wouldn't say out loud he had said to her, meaning more to her than he could possibly imagine.

'I can't let him in my life again, not now. We need more time'

Van gazed at her from head to toe. "You look so…" Hitomi placed a finger on his lip stopping him from talking. She made no move to say anything just stared at her handsome admirer. She smiled and lowered her head nearer to his face.

"You think you're so smart don't you." Her smile growing. His facial expression suddenly dropped to a suspicious look. 'What's she up to?' Still smiling Hitomi slowly walked towards her door and opened it wide.

"Dad! There's a strange boy in my room!" Both teens could hear the far away racket coming from her living room. Loud roaring and stomping of footsteps coming up the stairs were heard. Hitomi swerve to look at Van but to her shock he still sat there standing his ground. Not realising that sitting on Hitomi's bed would make matters worst.

"Cheap shot." He mumbled. his eyes were fixed towards the door. He tried to swallow the lump that was travelling up to his throat but to no avail it did not subside. Hitomi noticed the look of fright on his face

"You really don't know my dad."

A tall man in the doorway stood looking at Hitomi and then towards the unwelcome guest. His bald shining head and piercing sapphire eyes, enough to pierce into someone's soul stared annoyed as his face began to swiftly change colour. The abnormally scary man stepped in the room and that was it. Van jumped from the bed and literally out the window to the cold pouring rain.

"I'll be back!" He yelled angrily.

"No you won't!" Hitomi's dad shouted out at Van, looking as if he was about to leap out the window and strangle the life out of the smaller boy.

"O.k!" Van wisely decided and paced himself down the street and to who knows where.

"Dad leave it. He's frightened enough."

"Is that the boy you talked to your mum about?" He said his tensed muscles reducing. His focus was still directed outside the window avoiding eye contact.

" How did you…"

"He won't be coming back. I promise you that." He kissed her forehead and left with a proud look on his face. As soon as he did Hitomi's smile faded all too quickly. It's strange how you first wanted something to happen and in the last minute you regret it ever starting up the next. She looked down at the jacket before her and sighed.

"How did it turn out this way…?" Hitomi half-heartedly picked up the jacket and put it in her top draw. She smiled remembering his little jokes and bravery a few minutes ago.

"Why us." She mumbled as tears flowed freely in a path down her soft skin.

_Fate_

A/N Well that's it! If it was kinda short I'll try and make it longer next time. Tell me what you think by reviewing or emailing me. I've uploaded it again coz it was confusing for ppl.

**_RaY'$ AnGel_**


End file.
